Breathless Truth
by Kaipanda12
Summary: "One more year left, I can do this" Yumaru stands in front of the doors of Professor Jupiter lab. She took a deep breath in and out getting ready to set a new line for her life. "As long my legs are moving, my arms can move, and also my heart beating. I'll be ok." Yumaru smiled looking at the dark stary night.


"So... umm Professor Jupiter, are you sure you want to give me this Pokémon? I'm fine with the other three but this is too much." Yumaru said looking at the Pokémon Professor Jupiter is giving her.

The Pokémon that was giving to Yumaru is glaring at her, a really serious one, she has a feeling this Pokémon doesn't like her at all.

"So here is your Pokedex" She gave Yumaru a black looking Pokedex cellphone.

Yumaru open it and a symbol of a Pokeball appear on the screen with the selections of Pokémon types. Yumaru saw a button the say Poke scan. She press the button and a red laser came out of the Pokedex and the Pokémon in front of her appear in the screen.

"Growlithe. lvl 15, Male. Fire Type Pokémon. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes." a small voice from the Pokedex said.

"Growlithe?" Yumaru said.

Then she look at the Growlithe again and it glare was stronger than ever. Yumaru can even feel the dark aura coming out of its small little puppy body. Now she thinks about it the pokedex said it fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes.

"Um Growlithe my name is Yumaru.. I'm not that strong heheehh?... so you can calm down I'm not a bad person." Yumaru said the she tried to pet Growlithe on the head. But Growlithe turn around pouting. Rejecting Yumaru. Yumaru felt the rejection to the heart.

Then professor Jupiter laughed.

"He's always like that sometimes, but he grow on you for sure. Even I have a hard time with him." Professor Jupiter smiled then she gave Yumaru Growlithe Pokeball.

"I'm sure you know about the rule of only carrying 6 Pokémon with you right?" she smiled then gave Yumaru 5 more empty pokeballs. She put the 5 pokeballs on her belt that carry 6.

"Yes, I know. My brother told me about it" Yumaru putting the rest on her belt. Then Professor Jupiter got quiet for a second. Yumaru finish putting her pokeballs away. She look at Professor Jupiter and her face was down. Yumaru knew why that face has to come.

"Are you sure about this Yumaru. I would do anything to make your life easy and your mother helped me to become an professor... so I want to repay her, but wouldn't your brother be worried about you going to a journey after the state your are in now, did you even tell him?" Professor Jupiter gave a concern face on. Then Yumaru look at Growlithe with a smile on her face.

"I left a note for him on his bed. He's barely home either so I can do things with asking him. I'm 17 now, I know my body can't handle everything but" Yumaru pause and look at Growlithe with a soft look. "I only have a year left so I want to start a new journey with new friends and for myself to meet my goals before I run out of time. This is my chance and it's going to start with my very first Pokémon Growlithe." Yumaru smiled at Growlithe while its pouting at her. Then she pick Growlithe up and hugged him. Growlithe was about to bite Yumaru but then Growlithe felt a warmth aura from Yumaru that make him stop.

"So let's be friend okay Growlithe" Yumaru hugged Growlithe. Growlithe felt the warm inside from Yumaru warmth that she is giving him and started to like her. Growlithe turn his head face to face with Yumaru looking into the eyes of Yumaru. Her eye are gleaming light blue eyes and he can see trust , Growlithe decide to trust Yumaru so he licked Yumaru right cheek with its tail wagging back and forth.

"It seems, Growlithe getting to like you a bit now" Professor Jupiter smiled. Yumaru look at Growlithe and he seem not to glare at her anymore.

"Okay, I'll let you go for now but, please don't be careless out in the world." she said. Then she look out of the window looking at the dark stray sky.

"You've grown so much, there no way I can think of you as a child, So start your journey and don't make me regret letting you go" She smiled.

Yumaru was relief Professor understand her feelings, she was about to burst tears out. But then she doesn't want to ruin the mood.

"Alright then Growlithe, shall we get started?" Yumaru smiled at Growlithe.

Growlithe lick Yumaru face saying yes to her. Yumaru glad Growlithe has a change of mind about her. Yumaru look directly at Professor Jupiter.

"Thank you so much, some day I will give you something in return"Yumaru bow down showing her respect for Professor Jupiter .

Professor Jupiter nod back, she never think this would ever happen for Yumaru but by looking at her now she can handle the world.

"So Growlithe I'm going to keep you out of your pokeball, so we can have a better connection with each other." putting Growlithe pokeball on her belt.

"Well see you later, Professor Jupiter. I'll keep in touch." Yumaru sais leaving the laboratory.

"Okay then." Professor waving bye.

This moment for Yumaru is really important, she has goosebumps while holding Growlithe on her chest. Se never felt this excited before, she was right in front of the exit door of the Pokémon labortory.

"This is it. My journey is right outside these doors." she hugged Growlithe closer.

"We are going to work hard no matter what we have to suffer for, even if I'm weak I will grow strong with my friends." The Yumaru walked out of the laboratory and begins her journey.

TO BE CONTINUED...

And thanks for reading through my story Chapter two will come out soon. Sorry if there are some errors.


End file.
